Unmoving and Unloved
by StarAndRobforever
Summary: Robin is horribly injured and starfire is missing! WHAT TO DO? Rated T for death of an evil person! :P and language mostly raven! XD BB/Rae mixed in!
1. Prologe

_Robin's Point of view, _

I saw her lying there, eyes closed and her head spewing blood,

'no,' I thought, I was frozen, I couldn't move or speak, Was she dead? I honestly did not want to go find out, I was terrified. For the first time since I watched my parents fall to their death, I head never felt like this since I thought I lost Batman, I was terrified, and for the first time in my life I was something else, I had never felt this before, a piece of me was gone, I was incomplete, and I was dying without something I never thought was important before; love. I loved Starfire, and there she was dead before my eyes. A sharp pain brought me out of my trance, My jaw nearly cracked under the pressure of this kick,

"robin," Slade said evilly, "you really shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your hero work, I thought that Batman would have taught you better."

His laugh rang in my ears, I forced myself to get up, and to fight, and I could feel myself slipping away, this was it, the titans were over even they could not handle the deaths of two loved teammates.

I knew I was going to go down then Slade would finish me, I fell, tripping over my own sloppy kick, I felt my eyes growing heavy, and the darkness pulling me in. But then a new sensation was filling me up. I had no idea whatsoever what it was. Then I heard a voice ,

"NO!"

It sounded like my mother's,

"mom?" I whispered, then everything went black.


	2. Raven

Weird random fan: Did robin just die?!?!?!!?

Me: No idiot! Just read, (hands it a card)

WRF: RobStarforever DOES NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!! But she does own me….. I 'm her talking dog..

ME: SHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUTT UPPPPP!!!!

_**Starfire's Pov**_

I looked over at robin, he was on the floor, Slade armed himself and aimed it at robin. I was so scared, I thought on my feet,

"NO!" I shouted, a star bolt flew from my hand and hit Slade. Robin's body went limp, but not dead, I had saved him.

Suddenly Slade came up behind me and grabbed my wrists, I cried out in surprise and pain,

"You will regret doing that," he growled,

"do you believe so?" I replied acidly,

"yeah cutie, he really does, but I don't" Red-x appeared out of no where and shot Slade with one of his many weapons, then much to my terror, he hacked at Slade with a sharp edge of his 'X' until Slade went limp.

Red-x was a murderer!

_**(A/N: PLOT TWIST!!!)**_

"I-I-I" I went limp the last thing I heard was,

"I-I-I think you just passed out." Red-X said while chuckling

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I CAN NOT believe Beast boy dragged me all the way to his favorite tofu shop! I am so pissed right now! I would kill anyone who spoke to me right now. HE SAID WE WER GOING TO THE LIBRARY I AM GOING TO KILL THAT A- What happened here? There was a figure, laying there, bruised and battered, bleeding excessively, Suddenly, fear overtook me, I'd know that face anywhere, I expected that I probably turned pale-_er, _

"Robin!" I shouted, while running to his side, he was hurt, but healable..

"whoa Rae what's up?" Beastboy said,

"hmmm, our freakin' leader is bleeding his guts out and… you ask me WHAT'S UP?!" his bag exploded in his hands,

He nearly choked, much to my amusment, "WHAT!!!!???? WHERE!!???"

"hmmm, well certainly not by where I'm standing," I very nearly shouted. Beastboy ran to my side and shrieked, I bit my lip, looking for a pulse, I hope you never have to search one of your finds for a pulse…. It's……. terrifying, I exhaled, he had one.

Then I began to heal him,

"Azarath metrion ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNTHHHHHHHHHOSIIIIIIIS"

I had finished,

then as soon as I took my hands away he shot awake,

"Starfire!" he shouted,

"Robin! Where's Starfire?!" I shrieked, I hadn't seen her, and he had probably been passed out for hours!

"Right ther-" he stopped, I fallowed his gaze to an empty spot, where a puddle of blood sat…

CLIFFHANGER!!


	3. Sorry!

SORRY!!!!! Listen I know you readers were hoping for the next chapter…. But there is one problem……WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!! IT STINKS!!!!!!!! BAD!!!!

So here is a job for you, please please please give me ideas?! (: ( ??????????

LOVE 4ever,

Starfandrobforever!!!!


	4. Break free

**_Thank you, to_**

**_ slurpee127_**

**_ honeylove90_**

**_ robstar anngkatara koolkid17_**

**_AND..................... Teentiansraebb! _**

**_ For all ofthe ideas, tey were very good, and I appreciate the liking of my stories!!!! You are ll awesome too! _**

**_3StarandRobforever!_**

Star's POV

Surly this horror, this, pain, was and is worth it… I saved Robin's life, and I would not ask to change places with any one of my friends for a moment. I cried out as Red-X knocked me to the stone hard ground once again. That would be the fourteenth time this hour. I forced my tears away and stood up, even though my hands were tied behind my back, I knew my stance was intimidating,

"You shall listen to me! You are a cruel man, the type of man I shall not back down to! Or do your dark deeds!!" I spoke, I could al most taste the acid on my tongue,

"then I'll teach you how!" Red-X shouted in return, running at me with his bloody fist in the air, I readied my self for the impact probably screaming as I did, surprisingly: he never collided with me, for I shot him with my eyebeams. Which shocked me. Then all my thoughts vanished and I ran, fast, I had to find my way home, somehow….

Robin's point of view,

'dammit!' I thought to myself, 'I've looked everywhere in the whole freaking city!' I sat down in defeat, then I heard a faint cry, "Star?!" I shouted, silence. I brought out my communicator, "Titans?! Come in, I think I found her!" And I ran to the warehouse that I heard the familiar cry. I burst through the warehouse doors, stumbling upon a horrible sight, blood spewed about the walls, and a figure, covered by darkness laying there, unmoving.

Star's P O V

I kept running, ohh! Where was I?!?! I stopped in my tracks. I was only this frightened when the gordanians abducted myself and my sister! I..I…I was only me, I could not find my way home! I barely knew this planet, if only robin- no, do not think like that! I would never wish to have been accompanied through this horrible part of my life! I am not going to stop. Suddenly a horrible thought surged through my mind: What if someone evil found robin!? I ran, picking up my feet, attempting to fly, I fell flat on my face. Most of the happiness was drained out of me, then I felt all of the wounds covering my body bled, and I laid there, without a happy thought in me… Unloved..


	5. FOUND But by evil

**Okay I updated…. Again, and I am approaching the end! YAY!!! A special guess will read something now!**

**Robin: Help me please! She kidnapped ME!!!!**

**ME: Shut up and read!**

**Robin: StarRobforever does not own the teen titans, and never will. **

**Me: MMM…K you are free to go!**

**Robin: that's it?! **

**Me: Yep. **

**Robin: Uhhhhh, STALKER,**

**Me: do you require a ride home,**

**Robin: I can't go in the cars with strangers,**

**Me: I have candy!**

**Robin: CANDY?!?! (jumps in)**

**(we drive to his home, and all 6 of us eat the candy!!! YAYYYYY! Happy ends!!!) **

**Star's P O V**

**I awoke to many sounds hitting my ears all at once, the sound of many cars rushing by me, and the sound of people, talking to each other, and some to themselves, which I admitted mentally, was kind of creepy… then I thought to my self, 'how are they unable to see me?' I took in my surroundings and realized that I was basking in darkness in a cold ally, **

_**(A/N nice place for a nap right?)**_

Then all of the numbness I felt faded, I could feel all the pain again, hitting me senses, and blurring the edges of my vision, giving me the ache of the head, I scrunched my eyes closed, then all of the sounds surrounding me increased about sixty decibels, I cried out in defeat, then it was complete silence, I opened my eyes and there, standing right in front of me, was my sister… Blackfire.

**Rob's P O V**

"I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN!!" I shouted, at the badly beaten Red X,

"I don't know, she ran away," he replied weakly,

"NOW YOU LISTEN YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Raven shouted louder then me, I could here several things exploding around the tower, "YOU WILL TELL US WHERE SHE IS OR FACE HELL!!!!"

Beastboy came up behind Raven and started soothing her, "c'mon Rae, we'll get it outta him, I promise," Raven sighed, and leaned into beastboy for support, for she began crying her eyes out,

"listen, I don't know where she is, all I know is that she ran east, that would be toward downtown," Red X stated,

"we know where that is," I replied acidly.

"and by the way, kid," he began, "we're even,"

"just shut up and go to jail," Cyborg said, while taking his arm and dragging him to the jailhouse.

"so downtown?" beast boy stated,

I nodded. I hope star could hold on.

Star's P O V

My sister shot me with a star blot, and I cried out,

"aww is my sister hurt?" she shot me again,

"please sister," I cried,

"what's that?" she said in mock sympathy, "you want me to stop?"

"please sister," I cried,

"please what?" she said acidly,

"please do not kill me slowly, please? Just end it already!"

Her face turned shocked, "w-what?!" she shrieked,

"and make sure none of the wounds are in my back so it does not look like I died running away." I said standing up, "and if you harm a one hair on my friends, you will face hell, because I will haunt you until your last breath sister dear, until your last breath,"

My sister began to back up, terrified by my sudden outburst. Then she began to walk forward, angry, she was going to finish the job, then something flew by and knocked my sister down. Then they approached me, "star?"

"robin!" I cried out happily.

The next chapter is the last one, hoped you like this chapter!!!!

Love 4ever,

Starand Rob4ever


	6. Birthdays

This is the last chapter, I hope you like it, I would love reviews!!! And special thanks to teentitansraebb, Katty(), and robstar-aangkatara-koolkid17

Star's P O V

"ROBIN!!!" That name had always tasted sweet but now it was the only word I would have ever thought it would,

"star!" He sounded so happy, "you're okay!" He pulled me into a huge hug.

"ow," I said, "robin, ow,"

"what, star what's wrong?" his voice changed, it became worried,

"that hurt," I stated "I am sore,"

Robin grimaced as if, he wanted to kill someone, "Robin?" I said, "Is something-"

"STAR!!!!" Three voices chorused at once, "GUYS WAIT-" but the three of them attacked me in a huge hug.

I suffered in silence though, I did not wish for them to feel guilty,

"guys, guys you're hurting her" His voice was stiff, like he still had not recovered from his previous thought.

"what?" Raven said, releasing me, along with cyborg and beastboy,

"I am still I some pain, from my recent experience that is all…" I stated,

"Yeah, Star you look horrible," Beastboy said, cyborg, Raven and robin all turned to glare at him, "What?!" He stated.

I burst out laughing, four pairs of eyes, turned to me, then, all in chorus they joined my laughing.

"Come on Star, let's get you healed," Raven said while smiling.

I grinned back.

I got into the T car and we began to head back to the tower.

Robin's P O V

(at the jail house)

"Red X." I stated acidly,

"what, did you come to bust me out?" Red X asked, his tone unidentifiable,

"No, I came to warn you, If you ever touch Starfire again, you won't ever see the light of day, and you'll see jail as heaven when I'm through with you."

"Kid, you have some major issues," he chuckled,

I gripped his throat, he gasped for air, "I mean it," I threw him down harshly.

And I left, "I don't like to was time with people like you."

********************************

2 days later

Star's P O V

"friend Raven! I have a secret to share with you!" I whispered to Raven,

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven said, gripping my hands,

"I think, today is Robin's birthday!" I giggled,

She grinned,

"Rooooobiiiin!" Raven and I chorused,

"what?" he asked warily,

I leaned over and kissed his cheek,

His jaw fell slacked, "what"

"that was for rescuing me," I giggled, "and this," I slammed a cake in his face, "was for your birthday,"

And All of the titans laughed, as silkie ate the cake off of robin' s face, and then Robin put cake on my nose.

And finally I had hope that the past was gone for good, unmoving and unloved.


End file.
